


Hard times, we left them back East

by cosmogyral



Series: westward bound [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: "This is--" she sputters, and the water of the mountain lake washes over her again. "This-- Link! This is so undignified!"





	Hard times, we left them back East

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmasher/gifts).



"This is--" she sputters, and the water of the mountain lake washes over her again. "This-- Link! This is  _so_ undignified!"  
  
The block of ice he's raised finishes settling into place, and he peers over the edge of it. "Yeah," he agrees. He has that carefully stone-faced look which she used to mistake for judgment. "Want one?"  
  
Even before she can protest, her feet are  _cold_ , and then all of a sudden so are her knees as she's hoisted up by a rising column of ice, and then her arms and her side and her cheek as she pitches forward. "Augh--  _Link!_ "  
  
"Whoops," Link says. He sounds zero percent repentant. He's improbably still warm as he leans over and steadies her, helps her get back up to a kneeling position.  
  
"This isn't more dignified," she tells him. She can maintain this tenuous balance, she thinks, if she keeps one hand on the side and the other on his shoulder. It's probably not necessary to the physics to tilt her head towards his. "Also, I must warn you that I have strong concerns about how this might affect the local fish."  
  
"More bass popsicles for me," Link opines, and kisses her with that strange confidence he has: today neither of them are going to die. It sends unrelated shivers all over her and she finds herself tempted to push him down until the ice melts under them. He would let her; he'd let her do anything she wants.  
  
But they have a tent and two weeks before they need to be in Zora's Country, no chaperones, incurious horses, early evenings-- and opportunity knocks but once. She screws her courage up and loosens her death grip on the side of the block. "Have at thee," she says, and boops him on the nose with her freezing hand.  
  
He yelps and falls backwards like a sack of potatoes into the water. He really makes an amazing splash when he goes down.  
  
"If you want to get into a water fight with the ruler of Hyrule," Zelda says primly from her perch, "do remember that I play to win," and it’s  _so_ satisfying until the block shatters under her.


End file.
